<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una parte de mi alma. by iGhostLipstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327307">Una parte de mi alma.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iGhostLipstick/pseuds/iGhostLipstick'>iGhostLipstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iGhostLipstick/pseuds/iGhostLipstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Nathaniel es el pintor personal de Adrien y Adrien es la musa de Nathaniel.</p><p>o</p><p>Donde Adrien está perdidamente enamorado de un hombre y está dispuesto a dejar toda su vida por estar a su lado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una parte de mi alma.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Nathaniel estaba hipnotizado, no había otra palabra para describir lo que ver a Adrien le hacía sentir, pero era demasiado profesional para demostrarlo así que solo miraba lo necesario y hacía los trazos en el lienzo, poniendo una parte de su aa en el mismo deseando que Adrien disfrutara del arte que estaba creando para él.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El rubio no era alguien directo, nunca lo fue, era una persona callada y muy dulce, no hablaba de más pero tampoco hacía incómodas las pláticas, hablaba lo necesario y escuchaba dando toda su atención, eso era en parte lo que cautivó a Nathaniel, Adrien era un chico puro y misterioso, una combinación tan extraña que era fascinante, Adrien tenía la mirada de un ángel en las palabras de Nathaniel, pero tenía el encanto de un demonio y estaba seguro de que el joven Agreste lo sabía y lo usaba a su favor; era un hombre erótico, no había otras palbras para describirlo y a pesar de ello lograba esconder su erotismo detrás de «intenciones inocentes»</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Quiero que haga una pintura mía.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fueron sus palabras cuando contrató a Nathaniel, Nathaniel le miró algo confundido e incrédulo, cómo era posible que un hombre tan hermoso eligiera a un novato como él para que lo pintara, a pesar de su confusión, Nathaniel aceptó y desde ese momento Adrien se volvió su musa y Nathaniel se volvió su pintor personal, las cosas habían ido ¿bien? podría decirse, todo era normal, Adrien pedía un retrato cada cierto tiempo y Nathaniel adoraba pintar esos retratos, a veces creaba pinturas las cuales inspiraba en él y se las daba como un regalo, quizás las cosas decayeron cuando mezclaron sus sentimientos con lo profesional, Adrien era un "hombre perfecto" o al menos lo que se consideraba como tal en esos años y Nathaniel solo era un empleado más, pero Adrien no lo veía así, Adrien amaba la atención de Nathaniel, amaba a Nathaniel, quizás fuera solo el sentimiento de adrenalina y su mente queriendo alejarse de "lo que era correcto" o quizás verdaderamente lo amaba y quería huir con él para ser felices lejos de todos; jamás lo supo definir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Quiero... que esta pintura sea algo diferente, quiero que tú la guardes para mí, no es algo que yo pueda tener aquí”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Las indicasiones plantaron miedo en Nathaniel ¿Cómo era la pintura que deseaba como para que no pudiese guardarla él?, todas sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando observó como el joven Agreste se quitaba la bata que cubría su cuerpo y la dejaba caer mostrando su delgada, delicada y preciosa figura desnuda, Nathaniel estaba atónito, sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas, no se notaba por suerte para él y su rostro neutral favorecía a que su reacción se viera seria y profesional.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“¿Te molesta?” Nathaniel negó con la cabeza “Entonces... ¿Lo harías?” y a ello asintió y ahora estaban ahí, los dos encerrados en un cuarto con Adrien siendo cubierto solamente por una fina tela blanca mientras Nathaniel trataba de no perder la razón, era un hombre bastante bueno en su trabajo por lo cual no era un problema pero deseaba tanto poder tocar la piel de su superior que se asustaba de si mismo ¿Sería despedido? posiblemente algo mucho peor que no quería imaginar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adrien por su parte solo podía pensar en cuanto amaba ver la seridad en los ojos de aquella persona que lo había cautivado hace años, quizás le gustaba la idea de arrebatar todo el profesionalismo y volverlo su amante en ese mismo cuarto, dejar que acariciara todo su cuerpo y lo llenara de besos, sin duda era eso lo que deseaba y se avergonzaba de tan solo pensarlo, pronto estaría comprometido, si quería aclarar su mente de una vez por todas debía ser tan pronto como pudiese.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>¿Resignarse y vivir la vida perfecta o descubrirse y huir al lado de aquél hombre que lo tenía hechizado?, sin duda la segunda sonaba más emocionante y deseaba que fuera tan fácil  de hacer como de decirlo.</p>
</div><p>—Está... listo —su voz salió con un suspiro jadeante, admirando su obra maestra.</p><p>Adrien caminó hasta quedar del lado de Nathaniel, cubriendo su cuerpo con tan solo una manta y observando con asombro la pintura que Nathaniel había creado, era sencillamente perfecta que era imposible de describir con palabras y es que Nathaniel había dejado una parte de su alma para poder complacer al joven Agreste esperando que de esta forma la pintura sea más que solo disfrutable.</p><p>—Nathaniel —murmuró el rubio con sus manos sobre los hombros del pintor.</p><p>Nathaniel sintió un escalofrío.</p><p>—¿Si? —preguntó sin dejar de ver la pintura tratando de hallar el mínimo error para poder dar un mejor trabajo la próxima vez.</p><p>—¿Cómo... te hizo sentir esto? —preguntó algo avergonzado y nervioso.</p><p>—¿Pintarlo? fue magnífico —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Adrien jamás lo había visto sonreír—, como siempre lo es.</p><p>—No me refiero a eso —habló con pausas entre las palabras—... no a eso exactamente, yo quiero, quiero que me digas ¿cómo te sentiste al verme desnudo?</p><p>Los ojos del pintor se abrieron ampliamente y bajó un poco la cabeza, aclaró su garganta y evitó que el hombre detrás suyo pudiese ver su rostro.</p><p>—¿Es acaso esto una especie de prueba, señor Agreste? —preguntó mientras miraba sus manos detenidamente.</p><p>—¿Prueba? para nada —caminó para quedar al lado del pintor y llamar su atención.</p><p>Los ojos de Nathaniel analizaban  Adrien de peis a cabeza, solo deseaba besar sus labios y poder acariciar su cuerpo y detestana tenwr deseos tan impuros hacia alguien a quien no debería pero no era capaz de reprimirlos.</p><p>—Nathaniel, por favor —sintió como el hombre tomaba su mano—, estamos solos, nadie podrá entrar aquí, saben perfectamente que no debe acercarse "para no interrumpir tu proceso creativo" pero quiero hacer otra cosa ahora, quiero que podamos ser nosotros —dejo que la tela cayera volviendo a estar desnudo— y quiero que por una sola vez dejemos de pensar que somos tan diferentes y simplemente disfrutemos aunque sean solo un par de minutos.</p><p>Nathaniel se mantuvo en silencio y se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado tomando a Adrien por los hombros para apartarlo, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.</p><p>—Es que no lo entiende, si soy capaz de "obtenerlo" una vez no seré capaz de dejarlo ir y yo no quiero, no quiero arruinar su vida por un simple capricho mío.</p><p>Sus manos temblaban, quería estar cerca de ese hombre, sin duda lo deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo y no estaba seguro de que límites tenía si es que Adrien le daba tanta libertad. El rubio bajó la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro.</p><p>—En ese caso, suerte para ti porque aunque pudieras dejarme, yo no podría dejarte a ti.</p><p>Acto seguido besó los labios del pintor, harto de todo, cansado de restringirse y fingir que es feliz, deseando sentir genuina alegría por un misero momento en su vida, solo quería el amor de aquel joven, solo quería ser correspondido y estar a su lado. Nathaniel movió sus manos, tomando las caderas de Adrien, siguiendo el beso tomando el control del mismo; dudaba de todas sus acciones pero a la vez estaba seguro de todas ellas y es que era indescriptible el como estar al lado de Adrien Agreste siempre había sido una mezcla de emociones contrarias, en ese momento más que en cualquier otro. Adrien sabía blo que causaba en Nathaniel y eso le fascinaba y se aprovechaba de ello usando sus encantos escondidos solamente para atrapar a Nathaniel y poder mantenerlo cerca, quizás era un poco manipular y no lo iba a negar pero sus intenciones no eran malas solo deseaba tener al ser que amaba a su lado, sin importar que tanta de su moralidad debía soltar para poder tenerlo a su lado.</p><p>—N-Nathaniel —su voz salió en un jadeo y las manos del mencionado se deslizaron por sus caderas quedándose perdido un instante, escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Adrien de semejante forma lo estaba destruyendo, todo lo que había construido, las restricciones y barreras que creo para no mezclar sus sentimientos con el trabajo habían sido destruidas en un solo segundo con una simple palabra, su nombre—. P-por favor —Sintió la cabeza del joven recostarse en su hombro mientras susurraba, sus delicadas y suaves manos rodearon el cuello del artista y reposaron en su espalda aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa blanca que llevaba—, p-por favor no me dejes así, solo somos tú y yo, no hay nadie más.</p><p>Nathaniel pasó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro, iba a lamentarse de sus acciones pero no deseaba pensar en lo que pasaría, solo quería mantener su mente en lo que estaba sucediendo. Se alejó de Adrien y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, Adrien solamente le miraba espectante, con su atención sobre las manos del hombre delante suyo pasando a sus labios y finalmente deteniéndose en su mirada, estaba concentrado, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos y era justamente eso lo que pasaba, Nathaniel estaba luchando todo lo que podía consigo mismo para permitirse disfrutar de la oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona que llevaba deseando durante tantos años mientras que por otro lado su cerebro trataba de convencerle que lo que hacía estaba mal, era inmoral y traería graves consecuencias a su vida, y a pesar de ello, a Nathaniel no le importaron todas esas posibles malas consecuencias, después de todo, a ese punto en donde se encontraba, ya nada era más importante que Adrien y el amor que sentía por él.</p><p>—¿Te gusta estar a mi lado? —preguntó en voz baja tomando el rostro del joven, admirando su belleza, nunca se había detenido a verlo tan de cerca ni con tanto aprecio y ahora que tenía el tiempo y el mlmwnto para hacerlo se sentía tan avergonzado que apenas era capaz de dirigirle la mirada.</p><p>—Me... me fascina, es algo que siempre vi como un sueño tan lejano y es tan mágico para mí que ahora esté ocurriendo —se quitó la camisa dejando la parte susperior de su cuerpo desnuda, continuando con sus pantalones—. Y ahora está usted aquí, ofreciéndose a mí, pidiéndome que le haga esto y yo simplemente no logro creer que alguien como usted desee a alguien como yo de la misma forma en como yo lo deseo.</p><p>Adrien sonrió apenado de sus palabras y soltó el rostro de Nathaniel observando como se deshacía de sus pantalones, observando sus manos temblar y detenerse, como si dudara de lo que hacía y eso le causaba temor ¿lo estaba obligando? no quería eso ¿Nathaniel estaba mintiendo para complacerlo? no quería creerlo así, apretó sus labios un poco y bajó la mirada, no quiso decir nada, no sabría cómo decirlo.</p><p>—Lo lamento, no deseo hacerlo esperar solo... es tan extraño —susurró volviéndose a acercar a Adrien, mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su rostro de forma suave y delicada mientras daba una caricia—. Siempre quise hacer esto —confesó—, poder tocar su piel es un deleite para mí —murmuró con vergüenza con su respiración cortada y marcada.</p><p>Besó los labios de Adrien una vez más quien no dudó en corresponder a aquél acto, apegándose más a su amante deseando no separarse nuevamente ya que no sabría si sería capaz de sobrevivir sin sus besos, pero tuvieron que hacerlo, Nathaniel se separó y bajó lentamente hasta quedar entre las piernas de Adrien quien le miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada, sus mejillas rojas y su mano cubriendo un poco su boca como si buscara ocultarse pero a la vez deseando ser visto solamente por los ojos del artista. Su respiración se aceleraba al igual que el pulso de su corazón y finalmente fue capaz de tomar el pene de Adrien de forma cuidadosa, comenzando con darle una lamida.</p><p>—Mhgh- —un gemido se escapó de sus labios y lo ahogo al instante cubriendo su boca, jamás había estado con un hombre, realmente, jamás había estado con nadie y se sentía tan excitado en ese momento, era indescriptible la sensación y es que después de todo era la primera vez que experimentaba un deseo sexual tan intenso que solo podría calmarse cumpliendo sus fantasías.</p><p>Nathaniel lo lamió una vez más y luego de ello lo hizo de vuelta hasta que su lengua se acostumbró a tocar el miembro del joven Agreste, las lamidas aumentaron pero a pesar de ello se mantenían lentas, eran largas por eso mismo. Nathaniel estaba vuelto loco ¿Cómo describir la forma en la que su corazón se aceleraba? era simplemente un sueño, estar a los pies de su superior, podiendo disfrutar de su compañía en más de un sentido, siendo capaz de satisfacerlo y de ver expresiones en su rostro que probablemente ningún otro hombre haya visto antes; quizás lo que más le excitaba era la simple idea de lo inmoral que era lo que ellos estaban haciendo, dos hombres amándose de forma tanto física como sentimental, hombres de diferentes clases sociales, un subordinado con su superior o quizás solamente estaba experimentando una gran emoción al ser correspondido por a quien todos llamaban y reconocían como "el hombre perfecto".</p><p>—N-nathaniel —su voz salió en un susurro y tomó la cabeza del nombrado con sus manos temblorosas sosteniendo sus cabellos con delicadeza, tan suaves y cuidados, la sensación era magnífica y la situación lo volvía perfecto.</p><p>Nathaniel hacía caso omiso a su alrededor disfrutando de la voz de Adrien y de sus jadeos y manteniendo su mente en poder satisfacerlo aunque tuviese una casi nula experiencia.en hacer esta clase de cosas. Sacó el pene de Adrien de su boca y se levantó solo un poco, bajando su ropa interior con vergüenza mientras se inclinaba para poder atrapar a Adrien contra la pared y de esta forma imponerse, mirándolo con firmeza y seriedad, las dudas habían desaparecido, ahora estaba totalmente decidido y de eso no cabía duda alguna.</p><p>—O-oh, vaya parece como s-si fueras otro hombre —dijo soltando una pequeña risa sintiéndose intimidado, jamás hubiese imaginado ver a Nathaniel de esa forma.</p><p>—Usted me pidió que no me contuviera —dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar su cuello y tomaba el pene de Adrien con su mano para poder masajearlo mientras que con la otra bajaba a su entrada y presionaba un poco sus dedos hasta que fue capaz de meterlos.</p><p>—A-ah... mhgh —uno de los ojos de Adrien se cerró al sentir la mano del pintor sobre su miembro, tan cálida, con un agarre firme y un movimiento dulce y sutil, se sentía fascinado y casi se estaba derritiendo.</p><p>—Dios lo deseo tanto, por favor deme permiso para continuar —dijo con una voz jadeante y suplicante a la vez.</p><p>—P-por favor, hazlo, hazlo —rogó Adrien mientras contenía un gemido, aunque más bien parecía una orden.</p><p>Nathaniel no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar las caderas de Adrien y levantarlo con delicadeza, se inclinó un poco hacia él pegando sus cabezas y sintiendo como su respiración se mezclaba con la del rubio, mentalmente contaba los números para poder tranquilizarse hasta que finalmente fue capaz de acomodar su pene para meterlo dentro de Adrien.</p><p>—¿Estás asustado? —preguntó pasando algo de saliva.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo estaría? yo sé que no me harás daño.</p><p>Sentir las manos de Adrien pasar por su rostro lo tranquilizaron y exhalando el aire que estaba conteniendo hizo una pequeña presión y metió su miembro dentro de Adrien quien se aferró con fuerza a Nathaniel aruñando su espalda.</p><p>—¡A-ah! —gimió sin poder evitarlo y se acomodó en el hombro de Nathaniel para poder morderlo y callar sus próximos gemidos.</p><p>Nathaniel tembló un poco al escuchar aquel gemido, como una especie de escalofrío, con una mano sostuvo a Adrien hasta que fue capaz de meter su pene por completo dentro suyo y con la otra sostuvo la cabeza del mismo para poder darle caricias y reconfortarlo. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez, era realmente notorio pues su respiración era agitada; Adrien lograba sentir esos movimientos y le hacía feliz pensar que las emociones que estaba generando en Nathaniel eran igual de intensas que las que él estaba sintiendo por su amado artista.</p><p>—Adrien —le llamó por su nombre por primera vez en años y él nombrado se aferró con más fuerza levantando su cabeza dejando que sus jadeos y su respiración cortada se escucharan con claridad.</p><p>Nathaniel comenzó a mover sus caderas, movimientos lentos pero seguros, tratando de permitirle a Adrien acostumbrarse para de esa forma no causarle ningún daño, era lo que menos deseaba, dañarlo. Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos diafrutando de los dulces y placenteros gemidos que escapaban de los labios de Adrien, se envolvió a si mismo en esos sonidos sin prestar atención a sus actos, recostando su mentón cerca del cuello de Adrien para que él también pudiese escuchar los jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de sus labios; Adrien estaba realmente maravillado y emocionado, ser capaz de generar esos sentimientos en Nathaniel simplemente le hacían sentir que todo era un sueño, aún estaba incrédulo a pesar de sentir a la perfección los <em>golpes </em>de la realidad.</p><p>—N-nathaniel —apretó su mandíbula y sintió su cuerpo temblar, la sangre recorría su cuerpo y el calor aumentaba, estaba cerca de llegar al clímax y no sabía como avisarlo sin sentirse avergonzado—, p-por favor no te detengas —apretó sus ojos aferrándose con mayor fuerza al contrario—, p-por favor, no ahora —un gemido escapó de sus labios y levantó la cabeza al sentir una fuerte embestida por parte de Nathaniel.</p><p>—L-lo siento —dijo en voz baja, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse cada vez más caliente, casi al punto de que sentía su sangre hervir, su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo estaba teniendo pequeños espasmos, a pesar de ello no dejaba de mantener la velocidad de sus movimientos.</p><p>Adrien se aferró con fuerza y Nathaniel en ese momento comenzó a aumentar el movimiento de su mano sobre el pene de Adrien hasta que sintió algo cálido sobre la misma, detuvo los movimientos de su mano y volvió más lentas sus embestidas, alejando su mano observando la mancha que había en ella, observando como Adrien cubría su rostro lleno de vergüenza y sonriendo con algo de ternura al ver su reacción, continúo con sus movimientos hasta que sintió que el estaba cerca del clímax de igual forma, su corazón acelerado y su cuerpo rogando por seguir con las embestidas; recargó su cabeza cerca del oído de Adrien y susurró algo inaudible entre jadeos antes de eyacular y finalmente dejó a su cuerpo descansar, sacando su pene para que fuese más cómodo para ambos y recostandose un poco sobre Adrien sintiendo como sus suaves manos acariciaban su cuerpo, deseando que ese momento nunca acabará, deseando que estar a su lado de esa manera fuese más que un simple suceso momentáneo, esperando poder a su lado de esa forma para toda la vida.</p><p>—Nathaniel —le llamó en un susurro mientras trataba de regular su respiración.</p><p>—¿Si? —preguntó manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aroma de la colonia de su amante.</p><p>—Yo estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo... lo haré, aunque no quieras que lo haga... —se encogió un poco sobre si mismo, ya no dudaba de sus palabras pero temia que Nathaniel no quisiera algo más allá que solo un momento de disfrute y placer.</p><p>Nathaniel no dio respuesta, se mantuvo en silencio y eso dio entender a Adrien todo lo que quería saber, intentó alejarlo en ese momento pero los labios de Nathanirl se abrieron y finalmente habló.</p><p>—Si usted es capaz de dejar todo por estar conmigo —se separó lentamente de Adrien para poder tomar sus manos y de esta forma besarlas—. Yo le daré cada parte de mi alma para que usted pueda seguir viviendo, si es que desea aceptarlo.</p><p>Adrien abrió los ojos de par en par, no esperaba escuchar algo como eso, no sabía ni siquiera como reaccionar ¿eso era todo? ¿huirian sin tener un plan y esperando que el destino sea bueno con ambos?</p><p>—Creo... que es algo justo.</p><p>Pero ¿qué más da? pensó en ese momento.</p><p>—Después de todo, debería obtener algo luego de que sin permiso hayas tomado mi corazón y te lo hayas quedado.</p><p>Después de todo, si estaba a su lado, si los dos estaban juntos ¿qué tan malo sería morir? si es que ambos finalmente eran libres.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>